


They Dance For The People Who Like To Go Down Slow

by moreculturelesspop



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Afterlife, Established Relationship, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, John Winchester Being an Asshole, M/M, Post-Episode: s15e20 Carry On
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28250046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moreculturelesspop/pseuds/moreculturelesspop
Summary: When Sam finally arrives in heaven Dean gets nervous
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 73





	They Dance For The People Who Like To Go Down Slow

**Author's Note:**

> Titles belongs to The Doors.

Dean slaps Cas’ ass with the rag. “One day you’ll open a beer cap correctly,” he says, watching the angel struggle to get the cap open.

“I could use my powers,” he replies with an eye roll.

“Where’s the fun in that.” Dean leans in and kisses him, sneaking his hand around his waist.

“You guys are so cute,” Charlie claps from behind the bar.

“Enough from you. Any more and I’m cutting off your apple juice,” Dean says with a chuckle, pointing a finger at the redhead.

“Dean,” Cas says, his voice suddenly very different. He places a strong hand on his shoulder.

“What’s up?” he asks, alarmed at Cas’ sudden tone.

“I think we should talk privately,” Cas says.

“I was kidding about the bottle tops. It’s adorable you can read minds, but you can’t use a bottle opener.”

“Dean,” he says with a low voice. Dean throws the rag over his shoulder and follows Cas do the little office. Charlie wolf whistles and he hears Ash make a lewd comment from the table in the corner as he leaves.

“You’re freaking me out.” Dean was always terrified that Cas would say he had to leave. Not a day or two away with Jack, but infinitely. He loved the idea of having forever with Cas, he couldn’t deal being stuck in a forever without him.

“He’s here. Sam. He is about to arrive.”

“Oh,” Dean's face falls. He’s been waiting for this moment, it was inevitable. “Has it been long?” Cas nods and Dean feels the relief. Sam deserved a long and happy life on Earth.

“See him,” Cas says, entwining their hands together. “I’ll be here, take your time.” Dean leans his forehead against Cas and takes in a deep breath.

Dean is nervous for the first time in years. For the first time since Cas stood in front of him. Since the first time he held his angel in his arms and said, “Me too.”

Sam is waiting on the bridge, bleary-eyed and dazed. He looks exactly how he remembered him. Hair too long, limbs long and smile wide. He hugs him closely and smiles. He takes a long looking. He hadn’t forgotten a single detail of his baby brother.

Sam climbs into the passenger seat of the Impala. For so long that seat had belonged to him. But for the last thirty years, it was Cas’ seat. He looks down at his knee and misses the hand that usually rested on it. He would gently thumb at Cas’ hand, feeling the soothing warmth against his leg.

Sam tells him about Eileen, about his son, about his retirement. Dean tells about the roadhouse, about LARPING with Charlie, playing pool with Jo. He doesn’t much the flat he shares with Cas. He doesn’t mention the ring he wears around his neck.

Sam smiles and pats him on the back when he sees the roadhouse. Every detail is the same. Except now Dean wasn't ashamed. He was no longer scared to fall asleep and wake up the next day.

“So, we all share heaven now?”

“Yeah, we’re in our own little bubble. Eileen, Charlie, Bobby, Rufus they’re all here. Even Mom and Dad live over there,” he points vaguely at a cabin in the difference. He doesn’t see them often. Sometimes they come into the roadhouse, but an awkward silence appears when everyone looks up and sees John. They soon leave

He’ll never forget the look on his dad’s face when he first sees him with Cas. He automatically threw his arm over his shoulder and sees the look of disgust on his father’s face. He walks straight out, Mary apologetically following him. He could feel the tenseness in the air, every time he crossed paths with John. He was disappointed, that wasn’t unusual, but disgusted was a new one.

Cas is waiting at the roadhouse. He greets with Sam with a hug and a pat on the back. “You’re here!” Sam smiles. “I thought you were in The Empty.” All these years Sam thought he was in The Empty. Cas told him he saw Sam once. Went to visit him on Earth. He kept his distance, stayed invisible. Sam was happy with a family and a normal life, he didn’t need to a reminder of the life that killed his parents, killed his girlfriend, caused Dean’s death.

“Jack saved me. Since then we have been working on a better version of heaven.”

“We have a little flat above here. Jack sometimes stays, when he’s not busy being God,” Dean cautiously tells him.

“You live with Dean? Of all the places in heaven, you live with this slob.”

“Well someone has to keep an eye on me,” Dean jokes. “Walk around, catch up, people will be happy to see you.”

“We’ll set up the spare room for you,” Cas adds.

Dean doesn’t let out his breath until he’s upstairs, knowing Sam is not around. He rests his forehead on Cas’ shoulder, trying not to think of the worst-case scenarios.

“Are you okay?” he asks, his hand gently stroking up and down Dean’s side.

“I think I’ll sleep on the sofa tonight.”

“I understand.” He can see the hurt in Cas’ face. He had spent the first part of his afterlife convincing Cas that he did truly love him back. He wasn’t saying it out of politeness or courtesy. Cas was truly the one for him, he doesn’t know how he could convince him more.

“Cas,” he begs, “After Dad, Sam can’t know about this.”

“I have known Sam some years. I do not believe he would have an issue with you being with a man. I believe he will be happy to see you being so happy.”

“You don’t know, Cas. Where we come from, how we were raised.”

“Tell Sam I’m away on angel business. I will visit Jack.”

“This is your home, I can’t kick you out.”

“I will make the bed for Sam.” Cas disappears into their spare room leaving Dean to worry once more. Cas doesn’t make eye contact when he enters the room. He cuddles up behind the angel, nuzzling into his neck.

“You’re right. I won’t pretend.” Cas' body relaxes in his arms, his hands busy stuffing a pillow into a case. 

“I promise, Sam will not be angry. He named his son after you, you are deeply loved by your brother.”

“And if he is fuck him.”

“Hello?” he hears Sam voice echo through their modest apartment. They didn’t want for a big house, they had each other and that was the home Dean had been looking for all those years. Sam’s voice, unheard for so long to Dean, sounds like it automatically belongs in the space.

“Hey,” Dean nervously says. “I should probably tell you something. Cas lives here with me.”

“Yeah, you said.”

“No, I mean he sleeps with me. In my room. We’re kind of a couple.” Dean and Cas had never had that relationship. After his death, they had automatically fallen into something he supposes is a relationship. He just knows it’s love.

“Oh,” Sam says, he thinks for a second and bursts out in a smile, “I’m happy for you, man.”

“You are?” Dean nervously replies.

“It’s was kind of obvious.” Dean lets out a sigh of relief he thinks he might have been keeping in since he arrived in heaven.

That night he curls up into Cas’ neck in peace. Neither of them needed to sleep anymore, but they had years of missing nights to make up for. It’s just sex. They wanted intimacy. They wanted to know every story, every dream, every nightmare. Every freckle was investigated. Every muscle logged. Every expanse of skin memorized.

“I’m sorry,” he murmurs. Cas’ hand stops rubbing the back of Dean’s head.

“Why?” he asks.

“I should have done this sooner,” Dean tells him.

**Author's Note:**

> Not entirely happy with this but it was my personal fix-it that was gathering dust bunnies in my brain. I will go back to my normal type of work again soon.


End file.
